1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to portable shelters and the like, and more particularly, to an improved prefabricated shelter of the type having rigid side wall panels and a soft fabric canopy.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known to provide prefabricated portable shelters of the type referred to as a gazebo with a plurality of rigid upstanding wall members each provided with screened openings, the walls forming a polygon. A canopy of fabric or plastic material covers the space, without the benefit of a central support, and overhangs the periphery formed by the upstanding walls. Examples of similar structures are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,118,186, issued Jan. 21, 1964 to Moss; U.S. Pat. No. 3,134,200, issued May 26, 1964 to Moss; U.S. Pat. No. 3,333,373, issued Aug. 1, 1967 to Taylor et al; U.S. Pat. No. 3,335,535, issued Aug. 15, 1967 to Lane; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,952,463, issued Apr.27, 1976 to Lane. Such structures also employ bowed, tensioned roof spokes or ribs connected centrally to a hub and hook-shaped tips at the outer ends of the spokes adapted to engage a draw wire retaining the top edges of the upstanding wall panels. However, such hook-shaped tips may be shaken loose of the draw wire under windy and especially gusty conditions.